The Mark of Athena
by PercabethForever1
Summary: The Mark of Athena has come out and Im going to write it from the book hope you like it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

If you want me to write it then review.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.

She'd pace the deck of their flying warship, the Argo||, checking and double- checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white " We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew- and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan.

Most important,she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships. The last thing they needed as they flew a magical Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling " Die!"

Everything seemed to be in order. Even the mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had dissipated, at least for now.

The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second-guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What I'd the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight.

The Argo|| definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidship that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete...well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo tods end one of his special inventions-a holographic scroll- to alert their friends inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo wanted to paint a gain message on the bottom of the hull- WASSUP?with a smiley face -but Annabeth vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.

Too late to turn back now.

The clouds broke around their hull, revealing the gold-and-green carpet of Oakland Hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard rail.

Her three crewmates took their places.

On the sternquarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast and the ballistae, practicing her lines.

" Lower your weapons," she murmured. " We just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so powerful, the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the disire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat.

For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn- out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs.( Maybe as a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.) Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

Then there was Piper's boyfriend-Jason. He stood at the bow on the raised platform, where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his golden sword. Otherwise he looked calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and orange Camp Half Blood T- shirt, he'd donned a toga and a purple cloak - symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind-ruffled blonde hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control -just like a son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his fimiliar face would make the Romans hesitant to blow the ship out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to hide it, but she still didn't completely trust the guy. He acted too perfect-always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she had a nagging thought: What if this is a trick and he betray us? What I'd we sail into Camp Jupiter, and he says, Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought to you!

Annabeth doubted that would happen. Still, she couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's " exchange program" to introduce the two camps. Her Most Annoying Majesty, Queen of Olympus, had convinced the other godsthat their two sets of children- Roman and Greek- had to combine forced to save the world from evil goddess Gaea, who was awakening from the earth, and her horrible children giants.

Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory, and sent him to the Roman camp. In exchange, btw Hreeks had gotten Jason. None of that was Jason's fault; but every time Annabeth saw him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy..who was somewhere below them right now.

Oh, gods. Panic welled up inside her. She forced I down. She couldn't afford to get overwhelmed.

I'm a child of Athena, she told herself. I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted.

She felt it again- that familiar shiver, as I'd a psychonic snowman had crept up behind her and was berating down her neck. She turned, but no one was there.

Authors note

sorry it's not the whole first chapter but it takes a long time to write but I will finish it next. Please review


End file.
